


Just Cross That Damn Bridge

by Morwen



Series: SPN one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Jack doesn't understand how two people can be this oblivious
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Schon bevor Castiel zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, war Jack bewusst geworden, dass die Gefühle, die Dean und der Engel füreinander empfanden, über reine Freundschaft hinausgingen. Und er fragte sich, wieso die beiden das als einzige noch nicht erkannt hatten.





	Just Cross That Damn Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt während 13x06: "Tombstone".  
> Ich gehe zum Zwecke der Unterhaltung, die Jack und Castiel hier führen, einfach mal davon aus, dass zwischen Castiels Rückkehr zum Bunker und ihrer Fahrt nach Dodge City noch mindestens eine Nacht liegt, damit Cas die Zeit hat, erst mal in Ruhe anzukommen, bevor er sich ins nächste Abenteuer stürzt. ;)

Im Bunker war es dunkel und still.

Nur in der Bibliothek verbreitete eine einzelne Tischlampe noch Helligkeit. In ihrem Licht starrte Jack auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops, auf dem er zahllose Zeitungsartikel, Statistiken und Screenshots von Videoaufnahmen geöffnet hatte. Konzentriert las er sich jedes einzelne Dokument durch und speicherte hin und wieder eines in gesonderten Ordnern ab oder machte sich mit dem Bleistift Notizen auf einem Zettel, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, waren Sam und Dean erst vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gegangen. Doch wenn man bedachte, wen sie an diesem Abend mitgebracht hatten, war es vermutlich nicht verwunderlich – ebenso wenig, wie es verwunderlich war, dass sie beim Rückzug in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer einigermaßen angetrunken gewesen waren.

Castiels Rückkehr war schließlich für sie alle ein Grund zum Feiern gewesen.

Besonders Jack war froh, seinen Adoptivvater zurückbekommen zu haben, auch wenn es eine völlig neue Erfahrung war, ihm persönlich gegenüberzustehen und von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm zu sprechen, anstatt wie zuvor durch seine Mutter.

Anfangs war Jack ein wenig nervös gewesen, doch Castiel war noch immer derselbe ruhige, geduldige und verständnisvolle Mann, als den er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, und so hatte sich seine Aufregung schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder gelegt. Und als sich die Stimmung im Laufe des Abends immer mehr gelockert hatte und Jack bemerkt hatte, wie gut Castiels Anwesenheit Sam und Dean tat, und wie vollständig ihre kleine Familie mit ihm nun endlich war, wünschte er sich, es könnte von nun an für immer so bleiben.

Im Moment befand sich Castiel noch in Deans Zimmer – um mit ihm zu reden, wie er ihnen erklärt hatte. Sam hatte bei diesen Worten geschmunzelt und gefragt, ob es sich dabei um einen Euphemismus handelte, woraufhin Castiel ihn nur vorwurfsvoll angesehen hatte.

„Dein Bruder hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich, Sam“, hatte er erwidert. „Ich war nicht für ihn da, als er mich brauchte, doch jetzt kann ich es wieder sein. Und ich möchte nachholen, wozu ich vorher nicht fähig war. Was ist daran so falsch?“

„Keine Sorge, Cas, das war nur ein Scherz.“ Sam hatte ihm ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt. „Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst. Danke, dass du für Dean da bist.“

Mit diesen Worten hatte er ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung dazu aufgefordert, Dean zu folgen.

Jack, der selten vor zwei Uhr müde wurde, hatte ihnen nur eine gute Nacht gewünscht, als sie sich zurückzogen, und seinen Laptop geholt, um nach neuen Fällen Ausschau zu halten. Seitdem hatte er weder von Castiel noch den Brüdern etwas gehört.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging und Jack spürte, wie seine Augenlider langsam schwer wurden, als plötzlich das Rauschen von Schwingen ertönte und Castiel einen Moment später neben ihn trat.

„Schläft er?“, fragte Jack leise, ohne von dem Bildschirm aufzublicken.

„Ja“, erwiderte Castiel nur, bevor er einen der Stühle zurückzog, um sich zu dem Jungen zu setzen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie beide allein waren und Jack die Stille nun selbst mit Worten füllen musste. So sehr er sich auch nach diesem Moment gesehnt hatte, so wenig wusste er plötzlich, was er sagen wollte. Es gab so vieles, was er Castiel mitteilen wollte, doch er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Danke“, sagte der andere Mann plötzlich und Jack hob überrascht den Blick. „Dafür, dass du mich zurückgeholt hast.“

Jack starrte betreten auf seine Finger herab, die noch immer auf der Tastatur seines Laptops lagen.  
„Es war nichts“, erwiderte er. „Ich... ich weiß selbst nicht, was genau passiert. Ich...“

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er wieder zu Castiel aufsah. „Ich weiß nur, dass Dean dich in diesem Moment gebraucht hat. Sein Verlust und seine Trauer... sie waren schon für _mich_ schwer mit anzusehen, doch für ihn selbst müssen sie fast unerträglich gewesen sein. Ich glaube, dich zurückzuholen war einfach meine instinktive Reaktion auf seinen Schmerz.“

Castiel gab für eine Weile keine Antwort, doch Jack entging nicht, wie sich seine Augen unmerklich weiteten, als hätte er nicht mit diesen Worten gerechnet.

Jack überlegte, ob er das Thema besser ruhen lassen sollte, um seinen Adoptivvater nicht zu bedrängen, doch die Neugier siegte schließlich.

„Du wusstest es nicht, oder?“, fragte er. „Wie viel du ihm bedeutest?“

„Ich...“ Castiel räusperte sich und dieses Mal war er es, der Jacks Blick mied. „Ich wusste seit dem Moment, in dem ich ihn aus der Hölle befreit habe, dass es unvermeidbar sein würde, dass eine engere Verbindung zwischen uns zustande kommen würde. Es war ein Nebeneffekt seiner Wiederbelebung.“

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, ja“, entgegnete Jack. Und doch erschien es ihm nicht richtig. Ein Puzzleteil fehlte noch, und er spürte, dass er ganz kurz davor war, es zu finden. „Aber Sam hat mir erzählt, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war, dass der Tod euch getrennt hat. Doch damals, als du während der Apokalpyse und Luzifers Auferstehung starbst, hat Dean noch nicht so stark auf deinen Verlust reagiert. Das änderte sich erst im Laufe der Jahre.“

„Jack...“ Castiel schüttelte den Kopf – jedoch nicht, weil er ihm nicht glaubte, das spürte Jack, sondern weil er nicht fassen konnte, was der Junge ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Lass es mich dir zeigen“, sagte Jack sanft und hielt Castiel seine Hand hin. Der andere zögerte einen Moment – doch dann hob er entschlossen den Blick und griff danach.

Jack verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, dann griff er auf seine Erinnerungen an die letzten Wochen zurück und ließ Castiel fühlen, was er selbst jedes Mal gefühlt hatte, wenn Dean den Namen des Engels erwähnt hatte.

Castiels Augen leuchteten golden auf, wie immer, wenn Jack seine Kräfte anwendete. Sein Gesicht war reglos, doch die Gefühle des anderen Mannes sprachen eine ganz eigene Sprache. Jack spürte Erstaunen und Sorge, dann Trauer, Selbstvorwürfe und tiefen Gram. Doch er spürte auch Zuneigung, Bewunderung, Sehnsucht... und einen stetig zunehmenden Strom von Gefühlen, die immer intimer und stärker wurden, bis er irgendwann keine Namen mehr dafür fand.

Schließlich ließ er Castiels Hand abrupt wieder los, bevor ihn der Wirbelsturm von Emotionen mit sich reißen konnte, und für einen Moment saßen sie beide da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Castiel atmete schwer und seine Pupillen hatten sich geweitet, so dass das Blau seiner Augen kaum noch zu erkennen war. Sein Gesicht war nicht länger eine Mauer und Jack konnte sehen, wie die verschiedenen Emotionen darauf um Vorherrschaft kämpften.

Schließlich siegte die Resignation und Castiel lehnte sich erschöpft auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Es kann nicht sein“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Es _darf_ nicht sein.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir war nie bewusst, wie sehr...“

Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Jack konnte sich denken, was er hatte sagen wollen.

_Wie sehr er mich braucht und wie tief seine Gefühle für mich sind._

Der Junge legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Castiel an.

„Dass Luzifer meine Mutter verführte, _das_ war etwas, was nicht sein durfte“, erwiderte er schließlich. „Einen Nephilim zu schaffen ist ein Aufbegehren gegen die Gesetze des Himmels, eine Perversion der göttlichen Ordnung.“

Er legte nachdenklich einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

„Doch seitdem ich geboren wurde, habe ich mich oft gefragt, wieso es nicht mehr von uns gibt“, fuhr er fort, „wenn Engel fähig sind, eine so tiefe Liebe zu empfinden, wie du es tust, Castiel.“

„Jack...“, sagte Castiel leise, fast schon flehend.

„Sag mir, dass ich Unrecht habe, und ich werde nie wieder davon sprechen.“ Jack sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

Mit gequälter Miene schloss Castiel die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Du hast nicht Unrecht“, stieß er schließlich hervor, und seine Schultern sackten herab, als wäre mit diesen Worten auch eine Last von ihnen gefallen, die er schon seit viel zu vielen Jahren mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

Jack lächelte.

Er hatte das letzte Puzzleteil gefunden.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen“, entgegnete er sanft.

Castiel öffnete die Augen und plötzlich schien ein Feuer in ihnen zu brennen. Ein Flügelschlag und er war verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Jack gedämpfte Stimmen aus Deans Zimmer. Dann ertönte ein leises Lachen, bevor es plötzlich still wurde. Als er das nächste Mal wieder etwas hörte, waren es keine kohärenten Wörter mehr, sondern vielmehr Laute, die selbst Jack, der keine Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen hatte, zu identifizieren wusste.

Diskret zog er ein Paar Kopfhörer aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss sie an den Laptop an, bevor er YouTube öffnete, um sich die Oper anzuhören, die Sam ihm empfohlen hatte.

Dann machte er sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder an die Arbeit.


End file.
